Todd Gets a Job
by SabreKai
Summary: Todd gets some time out of his cell.


Todd gets a job.

Atlantis had now been floating in the water just off the Golden Gate Bridge for well over a month. As teams for scientists and engineers scrambled to catalog the damage and find ways to repair it, one "citizen" sat gnawed with increasing hunger. Deep in the bowels of the central tower there lay the brig. An impenetrable cage for the holding of prisoners whose current occupant had been in there now since leaving the Pegasus galaxy and who was getting peckish to say the least.

The food that had been offered to him, monkeys and other apes, assuaged his hunger only slightly, as his physiology was adapted over thousands of years to feed on a higher species, in other words, humans. While the Lanteans had done their best to make the brig more comfortable, the food wasn't improving. Nor was a lack there of improving his temper. As he sat there contemplating his fate, the guards snapped to attention as the door to the chamber opened.

John Sheppard strode into the brig and up to the cage.

"Good morning Todd, how are you today? Enjoying your stay? How's the food?" He smirked at the Wraith.

"John Sheppard, I expected better from you. I did after all give you the intelligence to prevent the destruction of your home world. I can understand your reluctance to have me wandering the halls of Atlantis but to be fed the "food" you provide is worse than death." Todd replied.

Well, you know we aren't about to feed you people. Not ever our worst death penalty is comparable to having the life sucked out of you. I'm sorry ape doesn't tickle your taste buds but that is what is on the menu. But all that aside, there is a visitor who would like to speak with you in private." John commented.

Stepping back from the cage, Sheppard touched his earwig and said "Send in Mr. Smith."

The door opened with its usual hiss and a nondescript individual walked in, dressed in a plain off the rack suit. He turned to Sheppard and waved him and the guards out of the room. He waited until the doors were sealed before speaking.

"Hello Todd. My name is Mr Smith. I have a proposition for you." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **North Korean News Agency.**

It is with great sadness that we announce the death of Kim Jong Un, the Dear leader of our great nation. He died suddenly in the night and there will be a one week period of mourning. In accordance with his last will and testament, his replacement will be …

 **Lagos Daily Times.**

It appears that Boko Haram has suffered a major set back as reported by defecting members. It has yet to be confirmed but it appears that the entire leadership has been taken out by an operation of unknown origins. Defectors report a night attack on their headquarters by an unknown number of attackers. Reports of bright flashes of light, screams and bodies found in an indescribable state are all that is know at present...

 **NSA intercept 2017-02/67583**

Intercept of Russian communications dated 17 Feb indicate that President Assad may be dead. Members of his staff arrived at the palace to find the hall guards dead and the President lying in bed in an incredible condition, best likened to "mummified". A member of the outer perimeter guard squad reported seeing a flash of light coming from the hall windows outside the Presidents quarters, screams and another flash of light from within Assad's bedroom.

 **Iraqi intelligence report concerning ISIS leadership.**

Reliable reports indicate that there was a purge of the leadership sometime Monday night. A meeting of the senior staff was attacked by unknown assailants and everyone on sight killed. Only one survivor was found, who apparently made it out of the room. According to statements made to our informant, they were in the middle of planning an attack on targets in Europe and America when a bright white flash occurred. Before they could regain their vision, a single attacker, tall, long white hair, clad in a black trench coat attacked the leaders and killed several by sheer brute force and then somehow turned others into withered corpses, such as would be seen after weeks in the desert. Pistol fire and automatic weapons fire had no effect, and the killing only lasted a few minutes before the attacker vanished in a flash of light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door to the brig opened and John Sheppard strode in. Looking at a smug Todd, Sheppard commented "Mr Smith sure does seem to like you." as he looked at the greatly improved living arrangements in the cell.

"Yes John Sheppard, it is an agreement beneficial to both parties. Unfortunately I can not reveal what I am doing from the gentlemen but we are both satisfied with the way it is progressing." Todd said.

"Well he just sent you another trench coat, to replace that tattered old thing. Enjoy" Sheppard grimaced as the guard brougth in the package and passed it through the open gate.


End file.
